


The Monsters in the Lake

by ObliviouSea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Lives, Polyamory, Reincarnation, but not what you think, lake monsters, missions because of visions, nct members as different people around the village, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviouSea/pseuds/ObliviouSea
Summary: Renjun gasps awake. Sitting up, he looks around his room. Sweat dots his forehead, causing his hair to stick to the sides of his face. He is surrounded by familiar hand drawn pictures that are pinned to his dark blue walls. Clothes are strewn across his carpeted floor. Moonlight filters in through the opened blinds of his window. Everything is glaringly the same.But inside, Renjun knows he’s different.----"I haven't killed anyone in a while.""That's because you never even KILLED anyone before!"----"I think you loved one of us before, and you're going to do that again.""How can I love just one of you?"----"I keep having these weird dreams about three people.""I do too.""No way, so do I."





	The Monsters in the Lake

Three teenagers stand on the edge of the cliff that oversees the turbulent waters of the lake. The waters shine a rusty red, as the original light blue tries to bubble through the surface. Wind blows around, summoned by the stormy grey clouds, whipping the girl’s blonde hair around as she clings to the hands of the two boys on either side of her. The one on her right stares at her with adoration, while the one on the left glares at the shifting waters with hate in his eyes. 

“We’re going to have to toss them in,” the girl states. Her green eyes flash as she lets go of the boys’ hands in favor of reaching into her pocket. She pulls out a stone the size of her palm. It glows green, like a heart, throbbing and casting green shadows across the girl’s face. She then looks up at the glaring boy, as if sensing his hesitance as the boy on her right reaches in his pocket and pulls out a similar stone.

“Youngho?” The girl asks the glaring boy. He snorts, and turns away from the water. His eyes are watery with unshed tears, but his glowing violet eyes hold nothing but hatred.

“You’ll always choose him over me, won’t you, Hwaja?” Youngho clenches his fists, not sparing the other boy a glance as he keeps all attention on the girl, Hwaja.

“What, what are you talking about?” Hwaja laughs nervously, stone growing heavier in her hand.

“I know you have more dreams. I get them too. And it’s all about you and lover boy over there,” Youngho snears. Hwaja flinches as she shifts her eyes away. 

“Youngho, we need to focus on banishing-” the boy to the right of Hwaja starts saying. He’s interrupted by Youngho.

“You shut your mouth, Jungsoo!” 

Lightning cracks across the sky, followed by ground shaking thunder. Jungsoo looks taken aback, but not surprised at Youngho’s anger.

“Youngho, please! This can’t happen again, or they really will come back next time,” Hwaja says, putting her free hand on Youngho’s chest. He brushes her off, causing her to stumble back into the arms of Jungsoo with a soft yelp.

“This will keep happening, until you choose me. He never deserved you. He never will!” Youngho growls as he pulls Hwaja away from Jungsoo. He tosses her to the side, and she falls to the ground. Jungsoo opens his mouth, but Youngho is already sizing him up by grabbing Jungsoo’s shirt with both his hands.

“Youngho, you need to stop,” Jungsoo pleads. His black hair is limp against his head, despite the raging winds. “We need to be the ones to stop the cycle.”

“The cycle will stop. After you’re dead,” Youngho uses his brute strength to drag Jungsoo to the edge of the cliff. Hwaja screams as she scrambles to her unstable feet, throbbing green stone forgotten in the grass. 

“Youngho, no!” Hwaja pulls at his shirt, though it does nothing.

“This won’t change anything,” Jungsoo gasps out, toes just barely on the edge of the cliff. The only thing that’s keeping him from falling is Youngho’s hands, which are clenched in Jungsoo’s shirt.

“You’re wrong,” Youngho smiles. His smile holds no humor. “This will change everything.”

Renjun gasps awake. Sitting up, he looks around his room. Sweat dots his forehead, causing his hair to stick to the sides of his face. He is surrounded by familiar hand drawn pictures that are pinned to his dark blue walls. Clothes are strewn across his carpeted floor. Moonlight filters in through the opened blinds of his window. Everything is glaringly the same. 

But inside, Renjun knows he’s different.


End file.
